Objection
by weasleygurl4
Summary: Ginny gets dumped by Harry but gets her revenge, in song form of course!!!!! Please review and tell me what ya think of it!!! ^_^


Ginny's song  
  
  
  
"Hey everybody and welcome to the Hogwarts Karaoke session I am Lee Jordan and anyone tough enough to sing come up and do it!!!" The Hogwarts Karaoke started only two weeks ago only on Saturday's and Sundays. Ever since it started no one had been even close enough to sing. While this was happening, Ginny had been as miserable as ever.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ginny is sitting on her bed surrounded by Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Molly, and Samma. Ginny was explaining what happened, "H..h..h..h..e," she said sobbing, " H..h..h..h..he CHEATED ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She started sobbing hysterically while being embraced in a hug by Hermione. All the other girls were in a shock, Harry Potter cheated on Ginny Weasly. They had been extremely close and everyone thought they'd be the first to get married. After some seconds, Lavender finally spoke up, "With who??" Ginny immediately stopped crying and looked furious and said, "That bitch Cho, when I caught Harry, him and Cho just laughed at me!! They laughed, and Harry said I was too young for him and I wouldn't understand love. I swear I will have my revenge on them, I will!!!" They other girls just looked at each other, being a Weasly; they knew that Ginny would be true to her word.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Everyone at the house tables were just sitting and talking until Ron noticed that Ginny wasn't there. "Where's Ginny?" he asked suddenly, "Oh she'll be here I guarantee." Hermione said with a glint in her eye. Harry looked at the floor, and Ron looked kinda scared. Then Fred ran off to Lee and handed him a piece of paper. Lee looked at the paper and said under his breath, "Ohhhh this will be good," He then said into the microphone, "Ok everyone listen up!! We finally got someone to sing! It's a new addition of Shakira's, a muggle singer, song, "Objection (Tango)!! It's written especially for the new happy couple Harry and Cho!!" Harry blushed and Cho blew him a kiss. Fred, George and Hermione had run behind the curtains. Lee then coughed and yelled into the microphone, "SO EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR GINNY WEASLY!!!!" The shock on everyone's faces was hilarious, and the doors to Great Hall flew opened, and in came Ginny. She looked nothing like herself, if anyone in the Great Hall had ever seen Shakira; they would've said that Ginny looked just like her. Ginny's hair was now blonde, and she was dressed just like Shakira. The music started playing softly, then Fred, on drums, George on Guitar, and Hermione on Bass started jamming. Then Ginny started walking up the tables and she started singing  
  
** It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
  
But all the shit she's caused isn't fixable  
  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**  
  
**But when it comes to me you don't care  
  
If I'm alive or dead so**  
  
Harry was clueless and Cho looked extremely embarrassed. The slytherin table was, for once, cheering for Ginny. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs were all laughing, and the Gryffindors couldn't help but laugh and look happy.  
  
**Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
  
To get a bit of your attention  
  
She doesn't love you for free, she acts like a mother  
  
Of course you always bother**  
  
**Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
  
You're falling apart in front of her hands  
  
No way I've got to get away**  
  
Ginny then jumped on top of the Ravenclaw table and sang it right at Cho  
  
**Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal**  
  
At that moment, Cho's chest had apparently popped and gotten much smaller. Cho couldn't believe her eyes, or her ears, while everyone was laughing hysterically. Her bra had apparently been switched.  
  
**That's why in front of your eyes I'm now invisible  
  
But you gotta know small things count  
  
You better just look down  
  
To see what I'm talking about**  
  
Harry turned redder than Ron's hair and looked down. Ginny jumped off the Ravenclaw table and back to the stage.  
  
**Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
  
To get a bit of your attention  
  
She doesn't love you for free she acts like a mother  
  
Of course you always bother**  
  
**Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
  
You're falling apart in front of her hands  
  
No way I've got to get away**  
  
The crowd was loving every minute of it, even the teachers were happy, especially Snape, since he didn't like Harry anyway. Cho was still just staring at Ginny in shock who was humiliating her in front of her very eyes.  
  
**There will never be a chance for you and me  
  
I wish you could find a place to be  
  
Away from here**  
  
**To You I'm pathetic, I'm moronic  
  
Non existent, I'm psychotic  
  
Tango is not meant for me  
  
It was never meant to be**  
  
**I would try it  
  
Rehearse it  
  
And train it like a horse  
  
But can you live without me  
  
You can't live without me boy!!!!!!**  
  
** Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
  
To get a bit of your attention  
  
She doesn't love you free, she acts like a mother  
  
And you always bother**  
  
**Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
  
No way I've got to get away***  
  
**Get away, Ay, Ay, Ay get awwwwwaaaaaayyyyyy!  
  
Get Away!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
As soon as she finished, everyone started clapping like crazy and still laughing at the same time. When everyone left the Great Hall Harry took Ginny aside. "I wanted to tell you something," Harry said. "And what might that be?" Ginny said with the sassiest voice she could. "Well," Harry began, "I just broke up with Cho realizing my mistake, so what I'm asking is. will you be my girlfriend again??" Ginny looked him straight in the eye and didn't say anything. After about 5 seconds, she punched him straight in the nose and walked away, taking all the glory she had received, and all the respect she had now earned.  
  
  
  
** I hope everyone liked me fic. I know the form for it came out weird but I hope everyone enjoyed it anyway. Thanx to Shakira for the awesome song, I own nothing in my story except Molly and Samma. Please review it** 


End file.
